Brooklyn's Son
by Pessimistic Pancake
Summary: Jamie lifted his small hand up looking into his mothers green eyes curiously, "Momma... Why do the innocent gotta die?"
1. Why Do The Innocent Gotta Die?

^.^ Okayz well umm yeah I dunno something just popped into my head and it kinda formed this.. so hope y'all like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: Anna W owns Katie and well I guess I own Jamie. yeah.. and everyone else you don't know.. Disney owns Newsies unfortunately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why does storms always bring bad news?  
  
This thought ran through Katie Conlon's mind every time she heard the cackle of thunder and flashes of lightning. Now, she was rocking back and forth a little boy no more then three years old on her lap. Her dark brown hair cascaded over her shoulders as she looked at pictures hanging on the wall.  
  
Spot Conlon, the leader of Brooklyn. Was all she could remember, he wasn't only a leader he was also a father. The key that dangled around the little boy's small neck as he flipped pages in the little book.  
  
"Jamie." She whispered brushing one of her hands through his hair, he looked up at her, he looked like an innocent child, and probably how Spot had looked at his age.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked blinking a few times, she smiled.  
  
"Its time for bed."  
  
"Can. Can you tell me a story?"  
  
"Sure hunnie. Once upon a time, long ago there was a giant castle and-" She was interrupted by the boys soft but strong voice.  
  
"Noooo.. I wanna hear about daddy."  
  
"Ja-" She took one look at his pleading face and sighed, "Okay then." She took nother deep breath wondering where to start, "Your father was a great man. He lead all of the Brooklyn Newsies and even helped out in the strike. That's when I meet him. You see your grandpa used to own a shop in Brooklyn, one day when I was outside sweeping he ran into me. That's when I knew I had fallen in love with him."  
  
"Love?" Jamie wrinkled his nose, which made her laugh.  
  
"Yes. After a long time we started to date. Pretty soon he was too old to be a Newsie and switched jobs. That was when the accident happened." She paused for a second.  
  
"Akident?" Jamie asked trying to sound it out.  
  
"Yes. There was a fight one night and he happened to be walking home late, he had been working real hard that day. In a nearby alley there was a big fight. One. one of the bullets had gone amiss. Your father was trying to break up the fight.. And.. It hit him." Katie wiped her eyes knowing if just one tear fell that would trigger them all. Jamie lifted his small hand up looking into his mothers green eyes curiously  
  
"Momma... Why do the innocent gotta die?" She broke down into tears staring at her son he cocked his head to the side and for a moment she saw him, silky sandy blonde hair and the same ice blue eyes silver fog floating around.  
  
This boy was Brooklyn's son  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holy shit.. I wrote that kinda fast!! Tell me what you think!! I'm braced for flames Plus the Spot Muse is threatening to beat in my video games so I'm off to attack him with my sling shot!! 


	2. Meetings

Whoa! Lotsa reviews! Okay I was planning it for a one shot fic but I'm gonna do something more… Its gonna be like one chapter flash back one chapter present day.. and sometimes flash back, flash back, present, present.. So umm yeah just had to say that now here's a flash back chapter.

CiCi: I was trying to add a dramatic twist to it... I guess I did ^.^;;;. Thanks a bunch for the review!!! (first reviewer!!)

Southern Spell: Awesome name! Thank you! I'm glad you liked it, Gods I think I'm making a lot of people cry!

The Omniscient Bookseller: Yeah I think I should proofread.. Its not really one of the best things I do though ^.^;;;… But thanks for the tip I'll use it! I'm glad you liked it too!

Anna W: Look!! It's your chapter!! Lol yes! I got the description down!! Well here are your flash backs... Even if it did take me like err 15/ 16 days? Wow that's shorter then I thought… Okay well yeah enough of my rambles!

Cards: Thanks! I'm glad you liked ^.^… yeah the story about Spot kinda sucked (fight shoot out etc) -.-;; but I ended up posting it anyways… See ya!!

Ophilia LeNoir: ooo Awesome name!!! Err anyways.. Thanks for the review and all the nifty compliments ~.~ I'm getting an ego boost from you people!! Here's the next chap!! Hope you enjoy!!

Morning Dew: I know Jamie's so cute!! Little kids are adorable, actually I got this story by a lil picture of an innocent looking Spot. Guess this is what happens… Hope ya like it!!

~*~*~*~*~

Katie Pitern stood outside of her dads shop located in the heart of Brooklyn, New York. Shading her eyes from the harsh sun she continued to sweep, dust flying everywhere making a small cloud around her feet, the ends of her deep midnight blue dress starting to get dirty the apron that she wore over it was already stained with muck. She was humming lightly to herself.

"G'mornin' Miss. Pitern." An old man with balding gray hair said, walking by Katie and tipping his deep brown hat in her direction. She smiled.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Campbell!" She shouted he smiled walking away a loaf of bread under one arm and a walking stick in the other.

"Katie!" Her fathers voice rang out, setting the broom against the wall she started to walk in, holding the door open with one hand she grabbed the broom deciding against leaving it outside. Walking into the bakery it smelled of cakes, coffee and bread, fresh from the oven.

"Yes?" She asked brushing some of the dirt from her dress.

"I need you to run an errand for me." He said flipping through some papers on the counter, "Once you get back you can finish sweeping… Is that okay?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"I need for you to run this delivery to Mr. Parker. I told him we didn't deliver but seeing that he's fairly old and a friend we could do him that favor."

"Okay." Her father handed her two loafs of bread carefully wrapped and in a woven basket so it would be easier to carry around. Writing down directions and the address her father handed her the slip of paper along with what the total came to and then she was off. Once or twice she had to stop to take a second to realize where she was and then continue on walking. Finally after what felt like an eternity she had made it to the apartment buildings. It took her less then three minutes to find room 401, knocking on the old chipped up wooden door she waited. Shuffling noises were heard from inside and then an old man appeared.

"Hello are you Mr. Parker?" Katie asked smiling.

"Yes that's me." He said almost chirpily.

"I think these are yours." She took the two loafs of bread and handed them to him, waiting at the front door for him to pay her she hummed softly.

"That's a nice voice you got… Here's your money." Mr. Parker said handing her the change and then shutting the door before she could mutter a 'thank you' her face blushed from the compliment. The walk back to her father's bakery was faster then the walk to the apartments. Walking into the store she handed her father the money and then grabbed the broom, continuing to sweep once again. The sun had started to go down along with the heat. Katie sighed taking in a deep breath as if she was trying to remember the moment, the next thing she knew she was sprawled on the floor someone on top of her. Shrill whistles reached the air as she opened her dark green eyes trying to get up.

"I'se sowwy." A male voice mumbled grabbing her arm and yanking her up to her feet, her dark eyes clashed with icy blue ones, that looked oddly familiar.

"Next time you might want to-" The shrill whistles sounded again as voices were heard.

"Do you'se mind if I'se hide in dah bakery?" He asked hastily.

"Sure… Come this way…" 

"Brooklyn." He said flashing her a half smirk, "Bu' mos' people call meah Spot, Spot Conlon." Without another word she lead him inside the bakery.


	3. Saying Goodbye

Okay well I'm glad I got most of my old reviewers back!! ^^. here are me lil ol' shoutouts.  
  
The Omniscient Bookseller: Thanks for the review. I hate it when people spaz on you when your just trying to help then ^.^;;. Yeah I know at first I was planning only having it as a one shot, but then it changed and I thought of a lil plot line thinger. I just hope its not all cliché.  
  
Anna W: hahah!! Thank you'se!!! If it wasn't for you that chapter prolly would have never showed up! Yeah it kinda took me awhile to think about how Spot should introduce himself. But I got it! Can't wait 'til you get back from vacation!!! Byez!  
  
Kew: Thanks for the review I'm glad you like it!  
  
Morning Dew: Croissants rock ^^. Yeah Spots has a big and tough act but he's really as cute and cuddly as a teddy bear *Spot!Muse hits with slingshot* T.T!! Okay so maybe an angry rabid teddy bear. Thanks for dah review!!  
  
Brooky Harper: Do you have any Newsie stories? ^^ if you do can I have your penname and check 'em out. Thanks for the review!  
  
Okay since the last chapter was a flash back this is like a present day kinda thing. well its when Jamie's alive except now he's older.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Awww C'mon mom I'se perfectly fine." Jamie said with a slight New York accent as his mother paced around the room shaking her head.  
  
"No Jamie you're not going." She replied firmly.  
  
"Why not?" Was the demanded reply, 'another failed attempt' he thought.  
  
"You're my only child and the streets are dangerous." Katie answered.  
  
"You know I'se can take care of myself!" "The moment you step foot on the streets alone everyone would tear you up like wolves."  
  
"Dad survived."  
  
"Jamie."  
  
"Mother." He replied in an even tone, though she hated to admit it he had his father's wild and free spirit that was almost untamable.  
  
"Jamie." She sighed not wanting to argue anymore, looking around, "Look dinner's ready." She said and walked into the kitchen, a few seconds later he followed. As quick as he could he finished his pasta and put his plate in the sink washing his hands like he had always been taught and then walked into his room. Not bothering to change his clothes he sat down on the bed he had been using for the past ten or so years. Katie walked into the room a sad smile on her face.  
  
"Goodnight." She called kissing his forehead and turning off the light, the door slowly closing behind her. Sighing Jamie lay on his back staring up at the wooden walls trying to picture where he would be ten years from now, nothing came to his mind as he rolled over turning his back to the door listening to the sounds of the night. The rustle of the wind, his mothers door closing, and the clinking sound of horses hooves.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Jamie found himself standing over his small dresser a pack in his right hand as he grabbed two pairs of pants and a few shirts. He felt around his neck to make sure the key was still around his neck like it had always been. As he inched towards the window he stopped to look at the picture on the small desk next to his bed, a picture of his father and his Newsboys all smiling, walking over to the stand he picked up the picture and folded it into his pocket.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered more to the wind as he climbed out of the window and onto the creaking fire escape. Finally when he was close enough to the ground he jumped off the ladder and landed with a 'thump'. Standing in the middle of the street he looked around, logic told him that his mother would be looking for him around the Brooklyn Lodges. 'Hattan.' He thought suddenly with a small smirk, now all he had to do was try to get there in the dark.  
  
Nobody paid any attention to the teen age boy that was walking down the street, a pack in one hand and a bewildered look on his face, no one noticed the small spot heading towards Queens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erm yeah.. short.. rushed. but uhh tell me what you think!! 


	4. Snitch

Disclaimer: I own Jamie Conlon, Anna W owns Katie, oh I own Katie's dad, Disney owns Newsies but they should open a rent-a-Newsie.  
  
Anna W: Lol yes but Jamie wants to help his mum out so there isn't another mouth to feed... Although it's not the best way but he'll learn ^_^ it's sorta like that one saying like father like son 'cause there so much alike... Now I'm only gonna have trouble making up all the Manhattan boys since they're all gone. Damn.... ttyl!  
  
Morning Dew: Spot's so adorable ^_^, Happy Birthday by the way (even if this chapter's not gonna be up for awhile). Here's the next chapter hope ya like it!  
  
Spatz: Yes the scene in the morning is going to be very dramatic @_@ or not... Hmm... Depends on what mood I'm in. Yep Jamie's like the spitting image of Spot, the only trait he doesn't have would be being a womanizer.  
  
Southern Spell: Thanks a bunch!  
  
Thistle: yeah Jamie's being a bad kid right about now and Katie's gonna be heart broken. But that's just part of this dramatic story.  
  
Spitfire: Thanks for the review!! Do you have any fanfic's up ^_^?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spot sat down on a chair catching his breath even though he wasn't breathing that hard. The strong smell of newly baked bread filled his senses and his stomach rumbled.  
  
"Hungry?" Katie asked amusement in her voice.  
  
"Yeah." Spot replied, in a second he was on the ground crouched behind a small table as the pounding footsteps of the cops were heard.  
  
"Why are they chasing you?" She questioned when she got back, handing him a croissant; her father was going to be closing the bakery soon.  
  
"Dey always chase us." Was the simple reply, along with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Chasing us?" She cocked her head to the side as if confused.  
  
"Street rats, Newsboys, Factory kids, wudevah dey're callin' us." Spot stood up and walked towards the door nodding at her, "T'ank fer dah food."  
  
"Your." Before she could finish speaking Spot took off out of the bakery in a blur of red and royal blue, "Welcome..." Katie finished dully.  
  
"C'mon Katie we're closin'!" Her father bellowed, without another thought of the Newsboy she walked into the back brushing off her apron as she went.  
  
~*~  
  
"Snitch!" Spot bellowed walking up to the thief. They were nearing the Brooklyn Bridge where they normally meet if a plan went wrong.  
  
"Sowwy Spot dere was dis goil an'-"  
  
"I had dah bulls chasin' meah ass all ovah Brooklyn."  
  
"Ain't dat normal?" Snitch said grinning, the grin disappeared under Spot's intense glare,  
  
"Look Brooklyn I'se got dah pocket watch an' dah money if dat's whoyt you'se is worried 'bout."  
  
"Dah guy didn' 'ave a pocket watch Snitch." Spot replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Alright so I'se didn' get his money, but I'se still got some, an' a pocket watch on top a dat."  
  
"I gid dah watch an' we'se split dah money." Spot stated.  
  
"Whoyt?!"  
  
"You'se hoid meah."  
  
"Spot, I'se got dese t'ings by meahself. We'se can split dah money bu' I'se gid dah watch." Snitch protested doing the one thing that barely anyone dared to do, Spot's eyes flashed, the silver mist seemed to whirl and turn into a strong blizzard, which made Snitch take a step back.  
  
"An' I'se had half of dah cops chasin' aftah meah."  
  
"Only t'ree."  
  
"How 'bout dis, you'se gots a t'ree second head start tah gid tah 'Hattan, if you'se make it dere you'se keep dah watch an' we'se split dah money. If I'se tackle you'se before you'se gid tah 'Hattan den I'se gid tah soak you'se an' gid dah pocket watch, den we'se can split dah money." Snitch hesitated for a second then handed over the watch, no way in hell was he going to try to race against Brooklyn, especially with a three second head start, he wouldn't be able to make it to the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Now lets split dah money." Snitch said trying to give a humorous grin even though he was slightly nervous. Spot patted him 'lightly' on the back with a smirk. The two of them sat on a nearby crate dumping out the money.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay that was a slightly odd end... I'm trying to get as many chapters up as possible before I go on vacation. And I'll admit I've had this done for a few days. well one or two. ^_^;;;. But finally I got to post it. 


	5. Darkened Streets

Hmmm.. I didn't really like the other chapter but oh well. AND IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry no shout outs, the disclaimers already been posted a lot. But thanks for the reviews, all of you!  
  
~*~  
  
Jamie shifted the pack on his shoulders. Oh how he was going to miss his mother. In the pit of his stomache he was scared. There were so many things that happened in the dark streets of New York and with every shadow that danced across an alley made him more paranoid. Maybe he should go back home, tear up the note and pretend it never existed. That he was never creeping around the streets at an un godly hour when all kinds of creatures were out. Lurking the streets for a prime boy, like him. He shivered at the gruesome thoughts.  
  
He looked around his hair flying infront of his face forceing him to push it back with the tips of his fingers. This wasn't Manhattan and he knew it, though he had rarely gone to the place he knew it looked nothing like the streets he was walking down now. Whore houses littered the streets and the soft smell of alcohol reached him as he walked, it swam around him like sharks do to a swimmer before going in for the kill. He took a deep breath trying to rid himself of the smell. His pace quickened and the palms of his hands began to sweat. More shawdows swarmed around him, coming closer and closer. Like the stalker that stays hidden, or the murderer that waits, just until the oppertune moment. And then, he strikes.  
  
Jamie almost let out a scream as he crashed into a solid figure. He was shaking and it wasn't from the soft wind that was weaving through the streets. His adrinaline was pumped but he himself was scared shitless. With a quiet gasp he stumbled backwards then looked up to see a man, wearing an all blue suit that had buttons in the front. It clarified him as a cop, probably something he did, but also didn't want to run into at the moment.  
  
"H-h-hello officer." He managed to stutter out still trying to regain his nerves.  
  
"Well... What do we got here." The blue clad officer said a cruel smirk begining to appear on his pointed features.  
  
"I'm just a-"  
  
"Around three in the morning a little street rat runnin' around. I'd say a theif too." Jamie was slightly taken aback by the quick judgement. The only thing he probably stole in his life would had to of been a piece of pie that was sitting on someones windowsill. And even then he got scolded from New York to California.  
  
"I ain'-"  
  
"Ah.. Yes, come along now. We got a nice little spot for you in the Refuge."  
  
"But I ain't a theif!"  
  
"Sure son. A few weeks in this place will certainly straighten you out."  
  
"But-" Jamie started as he was lead to a carriage. It didn't only look dark and dreary but it felt the same way. Jamie thought this as the officer tossed him into the back slamming the door before he could even tell his part of the story, "Damnit." He said angerly punching the wall of the darkened moving cell, as he referred to it, "Well Jamie... Guess there ain't no turnin' back now." He said to himself watching the streets become little blurs far behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That wasn't that good ;;;; I was gonna have it totally different but then it got deleted many many many months ago. And I've re-wrotten it a million times. And finally ta-da! I got this chapter done! I'm working on TCR (Plug!) just need to type it now. Oh yes, the refuge is now re-opened just by a different warden. Forgive the bad grammer.  
  
Carryin' Dah Bannah  
  
-Cerri 


End file.
